Sorry Ever After
by Nixy
Summary: TITLE CHANGED! There You'll Be felt like changing it.  Reed is missing and Sue is not coping too well.  What lengths with the team go to to get him back? SUEREED FLUFF CHAPTER 6 UP
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: first attempt at a fantastic Four fic – my knowledge on the super heros is still quite basic so if there are any fact, tips or pointers I welcome them. Review! **_

_**Nixy**_

_**Xxx**_

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing… well I made Harry up but yeah I don't know if that counts, I needed a quick bad guy so yeah…**_

Summary: What happened if some where during a battle, Reed went missing? What lengths will Sue and the rest of the team go to find him? SueReed fluffy!!!

* * *

**There You'll Be**

Chapter One:

Reed Richards laboratory, a forbidden west wing to the likes of Johnny Storm and Ben (The Thing) Grim who were considered too heavy handed to be in. Ben because of his recent mutation and Johnny because…well just because it was Johnny. A haven of machines and creations all once ideas in the scientists mind. Yes, no one was allowed access to Reed Richards lab, but this time there was an exception.

Ben Grim stood at the entrance of the dark lab, light from the other room pouring into the dark, cold area. He looked around the silent space and quickly spotted who he was looking for.

Susan Storm, the only female member of their team was slumped forward in her seat, her forehead resting in her folded arms on the desk in front of a computer which had switched to screen saver Ben guessed a while ago. Slowly he approached her, his oversized stone feet banging loudly on the tiled floor. He watched her slender frame hunched forward, her long blonde hair spilling over her shoulders and her glasses pushed up over her forehead as she slept. He silently reached over and switched off the computer monitor before lightly touching her shoulder.

"Susie" he began gently. Knowing that this was probably the first time in a while she had slept and probably will sleep he didn't really want to wake her up but she couldn't stay here.

"Susie"

She sat up suddenly inhaling deeply through her nose.

"Reed..?" she whispered looking around before meeting Ben's eye, her glasses resting crooked on the top of her head. He smiled sympathetically shaking his head kneeling down to her level.

"Come on Susie, let me take you to bed, you've been in here all day"

"No I have to find Reed" she began turning towards the monitor, her eyebrows lowering when she came face to screen with nothing.

"You've done all you can do today it's nearly two o'clock in the morning" he coaxed pulling her chair out away from the computer.

"No I haven't found him yet!" she whimpered tiredly trying to pull herself back towards the computer but Ben held her back.

"I've gotta find him" she began her voice cracking slightly.

"Susie" he whispered sadly leaning in front of her once again. "Listen to me, we all want to find Reed, but you can't carry on when you can hardly keep your eyes open. You need to stay strong and rested for when we do find him. OK?"

Sue lowered her eyes to her knees blinking back the sudden glaze of tears that had formed over them.

"I just…" she drifted off avoiding her friend's eye line as she fort back her tears. "I feel so helpless" she said finally looking at him. Ben nodded knowingly standing up to his full height and pulling Sue out of her chair.

"We will find him Susie, I promise" he said to her as he guided her out of the laboratory.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep" she whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear her. Ben paused in his footsteps, his mouth open as if he was about to say something but he held back and watched Sue walk on ahead of him. It broke his heart to see her looking so fallen but a part of him was thinking just like her. They had been looking for Reed for over a week now and were quickly running out of places to look. He hoped for all of their sakes that they would find the missing member of their team; he didn't know what it would do to Susie if they couldn't find him.

* * *

The world around them seemed to be crumbling, the earth beneath their feet cracked and parted like an egg shell at breakfast time. The sky loomed over them a dark purple, the sunshine and clouds having disappeared hours before. Harry Knight, a crazed scientist who took his shot at playing God was now gurgling in discomfort. He was an old friend of Reed and Sue's back when they were at school and had used this friendship to gain access into Reeds lab and all the data on the Fantastic Four after the encounter with the storm two years ago. He had stolen a sample of Johnny's blood and injected himself with it. His DNA hadn't reacted the same as the fours had done when the storm hit them. The small sample had moderated his DNA slightly, just enough for him to use his science to amplify it and create something dangerous. The metal, robot like armor that he wore now seemed uncomfortable and heavy under his lanky frame as he gasped and hiccupped for air. Susan Storm stood in front of him, her arms outstretched and her fingertips glowing. She had been yelled to create a force field inside of Harry to stop him from destroying anything else. She had done it within seconds taking only a second to mourn her old college friend. Small beads of sweat fell from between her shoulder blades and breasts, her forehead creased with concentration as she expanded her shield.

Johnny lay meters back unconscious, seeing as Harry had used his DNA to get this way. He was immune to Johnny's powers and the youngest member of the team had found this out the hard way.

Harry screamed, his face contorted with pain and fear.

"Susie!" he screamed towards the blonde standing before him.

"Sue, ignore him!" Reed, her fiancé called from behind her. He had never liked Harry. He had spent the whole of his time in college chasing after Sue, trying to steal her away from him. Of course none of that had anything to do with his need to be rid of him now but he knew what Sue was like. She was forgiving, soft in places. He loved that about her but they couldn't afford to lose now if she began to feel sorry for the dying enemy.

Harry glanced towards Reed after hearing his call to Sue. His eyebrows lowered in anger. Inside he gurgled as the shield inside him grew even more and he let out a gut wrenching cry of pain. He hated Reed Richards. For being better then him at school, for winning the scientific events that he should have won, for getting Susan Storm who till this day didn't understand what she saw in a geek like him. He hated him. With a cry of pain he managed to lift his left arm and sent a bolt of fire towards the Invisible Woman. Immediately after, he shot his right arm forward sending a shot towards Reed. His robot armor suit beeped catching his attention and he frowned. Something was not right. He looked up at the blast now hurdling towards Mr. Fantastic and watched as it exploded and swallowed Reed in a ball of blinding light before dissolving into nothing. Reed was gone.

Ben blinked blindly suddenly feeling disorientated. It took him a second to register that a member of his team was missing.

"What was four is now three" Harry laughed bitterly as he glanced towards each remaining fantastic. Ben let out a yell of frustration as he heaved up a crushed up vehicle of some sort and threw it towards Harry with as much force as he could muster. Bens screams and yells of rage never ceased as he continued throwing anything he could find at Harry.

Sue looked up from where she sat on the floor. After deflecting the shot towards her she had fallen to the floor feeling slightly weakened from creating her shield inside the enemy as well.

"Reed…" she began slowly turning to where Reed had been standing. He was not there anymore, only cracks in the floor was left from were he was standing.

"Reed!" she called out not totally understanding where her fiancé had gone.

"Bring him back you bastard!" Ben screamed. Sue watched him throwing anything in his reach at Harry from where she sat on the floor. Reed was gone? That was impossible. He had promised they would be together forever. He couldn't be gone because forever was a long time away yet. Her knuckles tightened on the dry earth she sat on, her vision suddenly becoming blurred by a layer of years over her blue eyes. Who was this guy? He was just a crazy man, how had he managed to make one of their team members disappear into thin air just like that. Her eyes fell on the metal gasket around her engagement finger and a tear slowly made its way down her face. That was it. Her breathing quickened and her face scrunched up in rage. She had never wanted to hurt some body so much in her life.

Ben was exhausted but he didn't care he had to get his friend back. He was running out of things to throw now and taking a breath he narrowed his eyes at Harry who was powering up is metal armor. He was about to charge when the ground beneath him began to shake again. At first he thought it was Harry but when he looked around he saw that Sue was now at her feet, her body surrounded but a light blue glow. Her lose blonde hair was whipping across her face and rising rapidly in the wind she was creating.

"Susie…" he began but she didn't hear him. He watched as she raised her arms toward Harry one more time. For a moment he didn't recognize the woman standing a few feet from him, her bright blue eyes that were once filled with softness and kindness were now cold and glazed over by something he couldn't put his finger on.

"You..." she chocked her voice dark and deep. Harry looked up at her. She let out an ear piercing scream as she thrust her arms forward forcing a force filed inside of him once again. She didn't have to concentrate this time or focus her energy. She was so angry that Harry literally exploded in a second, the metal armor flying off of him as the shield inside him burst and stretched his skin. His scream didn't even follow through he was gone that fast.

* * *

Hey eyes were open and she gasped, her lungs filling with air so quickly she thought she would have passed out. It took her a second to register where she was, hers and Reed's bedroom. An open window allowed the night breeze to blow the curtain open, displaying the very early morning's pinks and oranges in the sky. Her chest heaved heavily as she tried to calm herself down. Her chest was glistening with sweat, her hair sticking to the sides of her face and forehead. She looked around, her hand falling on the cold material of the pillow beside her and her face crumpled. Tears began to flow freely and fast down her face as she lost control and cried. She fell into the empty side of the bed and cried hard into the pillow as she had done every night before now.

In the hall way Johnny Storm switched the bathroom light off before heading down the hallway to his bedroom. It was a usual event if on the way back from his midnight trip to the bathroom he would hear his elder sister crying. Sometimes he would go in and see her and other time he would leave her alone. He was never too fond of the idea of comforting a girl crying with all those hormones and things flying around, it was dangerous stuff. Glancing at his watch he saw that it hadn't even been three hours since Ben had brought her back from the lab. With a sigh he decided that some form of comfort food or hot drink might be a good idea.

She sat with her back against the cold wall; her hair messed and tangled around her face, falling in front of her shoulders. Her eyes were glued to the photograph on the bedside table. It was of her and Reed the night he had proposed to her. They were both standing at the front of the boat with her brother's flame on in the sky behind them. She still to this day wasn't sure who had taken the photo but who ever it was needed to be rewarded for their great eye. They had captured the moment perfectly. Reed was looking down at her, his lips pressed lightly to her forehead with Sue looking brightly towards the camera, her blue eyes glistening with happiness as she hugged Reed closer.

Sue smiled fondly at the memory as another single tear strolled down her cheek. What she wouldn't have given to feel Reed's lips on her forehead again. A soft knock at her door broke her attention.

"Come in Johnny" she called numbly not looking to see her brother come in with two mugs of tea. She sniffed, wiping her face on the sleeve of her night shirt and offering her brother a small smile as he handed her the hot mug and sat beside her.

"How are you holding up sis?" he asked knowing full well the answer but purely for start of conversation.

"Shit" she stated bluntly. Johnny raised his eyebrows. It wasn't often that he heard his sister swears and when she did he knew it was bad.

"God I could use a cigarette" she mumbled resting the back of her head on the wall.

"Now Sue, you haven't smoked since college" Johnny scolded lightly. "It's bad for you"

"You smoke every day" she stated her voice rising slightly in defense.

"But not the cigarette kind" he laughed resting against the wall next to his sister.

The two sat in silence for a while just sipping on tea and enjoying the much needed company. Johnny turned silently to look at his sister who was staring in front of her. He followed her eye line to the photo on the bedside. With a sigh he swung his arm comfortably around his sister's shoulders. She sniffed sadly resting her head on his shoulder

"You know, I kinda miss him too" he said feeling half stupid. Sue choked a laugh into her mug trying hard not to cry again.

"But don't tell the big guy cause he'll think I've gone soft"

Sue laughed despite herself and nodded silently.

"Thanks Johnny"

* * *

**A/N: Ok well thats the first chapter done and dusted. let me know what you think! Where could Reed be??**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and have enjoyed my story so far! Easy now on the thoughts of Reed being really gone... for starters if I got rid of Reed there would be no fulff!! Where's the fun in that? LOL anyway Chapter two as promised! Enjoy and please review!**_

_**Nixy**_

* * *

**There You'll Be**

Chapter Two:

It all seemed so surreal the fact that even though the leader of the fantastic four was missing, the people of New York just seemed to carry on as normal. Sue scoffed as she walked down the frozen goods isle of a shopping centre. She had been forced out of the house by Johnny that morning telling her that it was for her own good that she needed to get out and some fresh air and old routines would make her feel better. But she knew her brother better then that. He was just getting sick of cereal for breakfast, lunch and dinner seeing as that's all they had left in their cupboards.

So there she was pushing a shopping trolley down the tiled isles Morrison's, filled with dozens of civilians all staring at her like they usually do. She had gotten used to the whispers and the looks by now. Not to say she liked it much but that's what happened when you became a world famous super hero. Grabbing a couple of frozen pizzas she walked on not looking back at the people who had literally stopped in the middle of the isle to look at her.

She automatically walked into the breakfast goods isle and headed straight for the coffee. She didn't think twice when she reached for the unleaded stuff. It was only when she allowed her eyes to graze over the price tag that she clocked on to what she was doing. Reed was the only one who drank unleaded in the Baxter building and since he had been gone for over a fortnight there was still over half a bag left in the cabinet next to the fridge. She smiled weakly at her automatic habits but her smile faded almost as soon as it came.

'Not in the middle of the store Sue' she scolded quickly placing the coffee back on the shelf and wiping under her eye with her palm. She sniffed consciously looking around her to see if any one had spotted her yet.

'Abort the breakfast isle. Johnny will kill me if I bring home more cereal'. Her pony tail swayed from side to side as she speed her way out away from the cereal and around the corner. She froze almost guiltily when she saw a small crowd of people gathered in the centre of the isle behind the one she had just been in. She swallowed sheepishly as she very slowly began to push her trolley towards them, determined not to be intimidated by them. Besides the fact that they were standing right by the loafs of bread which is exactly where she wanted to go, they were not making it discreet that they had been watching her from behind the shelves.

Heaving a sigh, Sue carried on pretending not to see them as she stopped beside the small swaddle of people and reached in for a loaf of bread. It boiled her blood some times hearing the ends of people conversations and their voices halted in hushed tones when ever she approached. She could just imagine what they were saying about her now.

'Just ignore it Sue, they've come along way since they days when they used to chase you down the street.' To her surprise she looked up at the faces of some of the people standing there, inconsiderately blocking the bakery shelves. They were all women, some form of mothers meeting she must have lost her invitation to she guessed. All looked around her age if not older and all she would probably guess were married. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment as all eyes continued to silently stare at her. The people of Morrison's were weird, at least the people outside shouted compliments at her. Swallowing, she gripped the bagged bread tightly before heading to the front of her trolley. She turned back towards the small crowd once again and opened her mouth as if to say something but froze once again. Fresh tears began to sting the corners of her eyes as she decided that anything she was going to say to any one now wasn't going to be something she wanted repeated so she turned away.

Johnny was definitely getting shopping duty from now on.

* * *

Johnny swung aimlessly on the lab chair as he sat in front of one of the three computers in the centre of the lab. Finding Reed was a lot harder then he had thought. How hard could it be to find a super hero? He had thought to himself when Reed first went missing. They had ruled out the idea of their fellow team mates death because they would have found something by now, there was no need to keep a lifeless corpse for ransom. He had been back to the scene with Ben a few days ago and collected some of the left over material from Harry's machine in hopes to trace the location of the power source. Sue was positive that even though Harry was in the same classes as her and Reed in college he was never an independent worker which meant that he had to be working with some one to get the robot armor. She didn't want to go back to the place so she stayed in the lab while the two guys went and searched.

They had managed to find a few bits and pieces left of the armor and was able to, with the help of Sue, attach them to the labs main computer. Johnny was at this moment running some tests on the metal suit that Sue had showed him how to conduct and was waiting for the computer to come back with results. His stomach grumbled hungrily and Johnny frowned. He couldn't stand the though of another bowl of Coco Pops that morning after having the chocolaty cereal for three days in a row. He had decided to wait for his Sister to come back from shopping but she was taking longer then he had thought she would. He hoped she was ok.

Just as the thought passed through his mind the sound of the elevator doors opening caused him to swing around on his chair to face them. He smiled at his sister who practically fell through the doors, her arms filled with about seven shopping bags each. She looked rather irritated.

"It's ok, no one get up, ill handle all of this!" she growled marching in the direction of the kitchen. Johnny leapt out of his seat and chased after her.

"Hey sis, you want a hand?" he asked once he had caught up to her. She paused in her tracks.

"Why thank you Johnny, how nice of you to offer!" she yelled throwing the bags down on the floor before storming off into the kitchen. Johnny looked at her for a moment, his brow lowered in confusion.

"Hey! What was that about?" he asked as he dragged all the bags from the hall way and dumped them on the long kitchen table. Sue didn't turn to him; she searched through the cabinet next to the fridge and groped for the unleaded coffee.

"Do not ask me to shop for you ever again" she breathed dangerously not turning to look at him. Johnny watched her make a mug of black coffee, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

"The answer will be no, I can't do it any more Johnny!" she yelled finally turning to face him. "I can't stand the looks or the talks, just a simple thing like food shopping is made into a walk down hells corridor just because people can't butt out of my business!"

Johnny stood in silence listening to his sister yell, he knew that it had nothing to do with shopping, she just missed Reed. They all missed him, but it was harder on her for some reason. Johnny had never really been in love before so he couldn't imagine what his sister was feeling right now. He decided it was best to just let her yell and get it out. Sue bit her bottom lip and leant against the kitchen side, her fresh cup of coffee steaming in her grasp.

"I can't do this any more" she whimpered, lowering her head so she didn't have to look at him any more. A single tear escaped from under her eye lid and slid down her cheek. Johnny took this as his time to act as he moved around the kitchen and to his sisters side. He looped an arm around her shoulders pulling her into a light hug.

"Why don't you go and sit down? Just relax, ill take care of all this and me and Ben can sought out something for dinner"

Her shoulders lifted in his arms as Sue let out a small laugh.

"What and submit myself to your cooking?" she joked. Johnny gave her a small squeeze lad to see that she was still able to find a funny side of things.

"I just feel so bad all of the time. We should have found him by now" she said quietly lowering her nose to the mug and inhaling the hot steaming liquid. Johnny raised an eyebrow. He guided her to a chair and sat next to her. Sue placed the mug on the table and hung her head in her hands.

"We're doing everything we can Susie..."

"Are we?" she interrupted looking up and meeting his eye. Johnny's mouth hung open, caught suddenly speechless.

"I mean I keep thinking that if we were doing everything that we could we would have found him by now. I mean we're super heroes for God sake. We have more power in our little fingers then the rest of the population has all together."

"Sis, you need to calm down" Johnny began reaching over for her hand. She gripped it tightly.

"I need him back Johnny"

Just then the two were interrupted by a small being coming from the lab. They parted slightly, both looking towards the noise trying to figure out what it could be. Johnny's eyes widened, the computer search was finished and the results were uploading onto the screen with every beep they heard.

* * *

_**A/N: dum dum dum!! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hi Guys, thanks to all who have reviewed so far. Im glad you are enjoying the story. Sorry for my typeos. I am the only once reading and editing this fic - im the only one who likes Fantastic Four out of every one i know. I do try my best to catch them all out but as im sure you know its hard to ge thtem all when you know what you have written and you know what you are ment to say. apologies again! i hope this chapter is ok._**

**_Sorry for the suspense. i didnt quite know what to do with this chapter, if Sue should find Reed or not... i guess youll find out. I hope you enjoy and please review!_**

* * *

**There You'll Be**

Chapter Three

A large tank stood in the centre of a small laboratory much like Reed's. The body floated lifelessly inside, wires stuck to random body parts and an oxygen mask over his mouth. Reed Richards had never been the subject of investigation before, unless he had put himself in for the study. He had thought himself too in control to ever let himself become the guinea pig. If some one had told him that one day he would be at the mercy of Victor Von Doom he would have laughed in their faces.

"It's ironic don't you think?" his former college allay almost laughed towards him. Reed was barley conscious, his dark eyes hidden behind closed eyelids. Victor's voice was nothing but a blurred noise from behind the tanks thick glass walls and the gallons of green fluid swimming around him.

"The great Reed Richards, the amazing Mr. Fantastic at the mercy of a washed out scientist"

Victor Von Doom or Doom as he liked to now call himself chuckled. He had been waiting for the rest of the Fantastic Four to receive his signals and upon hearing his computer beep loudly he smiled. They would be on their way to rescue their lost team mate but he was not so fickle. Oh no he was not going to give up his prize, not before he had sucked all the scientific knowledge from his mind leaving him a literally blob of dead weight. Then all of Reed knowledge of future inventions and cures would be his. He hadn't really decided what he would do with the lanky nerd once he had done all of that.

"Looks like your friends have received my signal" he breathed a smile turning to look at Reeds floating body.

"I wonder if they'll like my friends" he asked aloud unable to keep the humor from his voice.

"I must admit I was surprised that the niggling little Harry was able to send you here. He didn't have a clue what he was doing in that suit" Victor laughed leaning against the tank, tapping his metal index finger against the glass.

"It's not really like me to lend my best toys to an invalid but he seemed to hate you as much as I do. Well that might be an exaggeration" he chuckled. "But the four eyed weirdo managed to get something right so I don't mind"

* * *

"Whoa, whoa where are you going?" Johnny called after his sister. Sue spun on her heels turning back towards the kitchen where her brother was still standing.

"I'm going to get Reed" she said matter-of-factly, her voice rose a little with hope.

"Sue, we don't even know what we could be walking into"

Sue raised an eyebrow at the sound of her brother being cautious.

"Since when did you think before you act?" she began turning back to her bedroom to get her suit.

"Since when did you stop?" Johnny called as he broke into a jog to catch up to her. "Sue look, I know you wanna find Reed but think about it, we spend two weeks running those searches and those tests, two weeks! And what now we just struck luck and found him?"

"So?"

"Not so. Sue don't you get it? This sounds wrong; I mean it was too easy"

"Well maybe who ever has him messed up?" she questioned not needing an answer. She wasn't really listening to her brother; her heart was pounding so hard she could feel her pulse in her ears. The co ordinates for Reed locations were flashing on the monitor back in the lab. She only had to look at them once to memorize them.

Johnny followed her into her bedroom and watched her throw her suit onto the large double bed.

"Sue what do you think you're doing?"

"Why the hell are you fighting me on this?" she yelled spinning around to meet his eye. He could see a thin sheen of watery tears forming over her blue eyes.

"You have no idea what I have gone through the passed two weeks. Now that we know where he is..."

"What if we don't?" Johnny cut her off standing closer to her. She paused for a moment, her eyes looking down to the cream carpet. She had never liked the carpet. It was the same color in every room. 'It's a passive color' Reed had told her when she had first moved into his room with him. Now she would have killed to hear his voice tell her about the carpets again.

"If you're not going to come with me then I'm going alone" she said, her voice dangerously low. She avoided his eye as she grabbed her suit off the bed and marched into the bathroom. Johnny rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth reluctantly running to grab his suit. He didn't even have to ask to know that Sue wasn't going to wait for Ben to get back from where ever it is he went.

He was in his suit in under a minute, an art he had perfected over the past year. He stood alone in the kitchen waiting for Sue to emerge out from her bedroom, he held the telephone in his hand as he anxiously dialed Ben's number hoping he could inform their friend of what was happening and he could meet them there. It went straight to answer phone causing Johnny to hang up the phone cursing under his breath. He dropped the cordless phone onto the kitchen table and stood there for a moment listening to the silence. He hoped for his sister's sake that those co ordinates were right.

Sue met him in the kitchen, her slim body hugged tightly by her blue suit. Her long blonde hair swung loosely around her shoulders and down her back. She smiled at Johnny and gestured for him to follow her towards the elevators.

"I tried to phone Ben to tell him where we were going but I couldn't get through" Johnny mumbled as the two waited for the elevator. Sue nodded but didn't look like she had heard anything. Johnny frowned at her. For a moment she didn't seem like the cautious, caring Sue he had known his whole like. This Sue standing in front of him didn't seem to care that they could be walking into a potential trap or that there could be millions of gun armed people waiting for them at their desired location. Her face was expressionless but there was something in her eyes that he didn't like. The only time he had really seen his sister like this before was when their mum had died back when they were children. Grief didn't sit well with his sister he decided and now that she had been given some form of hope that her fiancé was still alive she was like a raging… he didn't know, just something that raged.

They sat in silence as they made their way towards the co ordinates. Johnny drove. He was really surprised when Sue had agreed just like that to let him drive, not even a small effort of argument. She just wanted to get there. Johnny had long since given up trying to convince her that jumping straight into action was a bad idea.

The streets of New York were still busy with people trying to get home from work, the darkening sidewalks lit up with break lights from the numerous cars filling the roads.

* * *

Doom turned to a blank screen standing beside his computer and switched it on. The inside of what looked like an old warehouse appeared in black and white. His lips curved into a smile and he turned towards his docile victim.

"I know you can see this Reed, it's something you don't wanna miss"

Reed's closed eye lids twitched at the sound of Victor's voice. He was barely conscious, his mind slipping in and out of pitch black.

Victor sat and watched the monitor for a moment, his eyes flickering from the screen to his computer and back again. He couldn't contain his excitement. The rest of the team should be arriving at the warehouse any time soon if he knew them right and, if his minions had any ounce of knowledge, they wouldn't be walking out alive.

"Oh looks like your friends are just arriving" he announced excitedly as two extra bodies appeared into view.

* * *

"Are you sure this is where we're supposed to be?" Johnny asked gazing around the empty warehouse. He shivered despite his constant body temperature at the large space. The walls were built out of some old metal padding, the floor was literally dirt and all that seemed to be inside this massive space were large, broken wooden boxes. The lights above were smashed and broken, there was only one which managed to light the room and it was on constant flicker. There was a single ladder on the far side of the large room leading up to an upper level which was literally a few bits of wood following the four walls around to make a floor.

"This place gives me the creeps" he announced dryly turning to his sister. Sue was looking around the building in the same manner he was, confusion written across her lowered brow.

"This is where to co ordinates say we're supposed to be" she mumbled quietly walking further into the warehouse. Johnny scratched the back of his head, letting out a small sigh.

"I don't like the look of this Sue" he stated from behind her. She didn't turn to look back at him as he spoke; she continued examining the spaces between the empty, broken boxes and up the walls onto an upper level held stable by old wooden beams.

* * *

Doom edged closer to the screen as he watched the two wonder around what looked like an old abandoned room. He congratulated himself for being so cunning to have come up with such a brilliant plan as he watched one of his armed men sneak up on Johnny and shoot the poor boy in the left shoulder before he even knew what was coming. He erupted with laughter as he watched the youngest member of the four fall to his knees, the dry dirt floor kicking up dust as he fell.

"Reed you have to watch this!" he giggled as if he were talking to a friend. "Two down"

* * *

The silencer on the gun had worked and hadn't alerted Johnny to the shot before it was too late. He gasped, his breathing cut short as he felt a burning sensation exceeding his own body temperature. He fell to his knees suddenly disorientated trying to reach behind him to feel the wond but his skin siezed and pain surged through his left side. What had just happened?

"Johnny!"

He heard his sister scream but he couldn't seem to find her voice. She seemed to be blurred out and distant.

Sue watched in horror as her brother fell forward onto his stomach and suddenly she could see the man who had shot him. He stood all in black a few feet from where Johnny lay. A large, black gun was held tightly in his gloved hands and after a moment he aimed the weapon again.

Sue's eyes went from the stranger to Johnny. What the hell had she done? This was not like her at all. How could she have been so stupid as to have just run straight into something without thinking it through? She had to get the two of them out of here. She watched as the minion aimed his gun toward her and then his change in expression when he could no longer see her. God she loved her power.

Have to keep quiet. Once she got to Johnny she could create a force field around him and with the two of them invisible she could get them out no problem. She just hoped Johnny hadn't put on too much weight. When was the last time she had carried him? When he was like eight?

* * *

"She's a tricky one that fiancé of yours" Doom observed drumming his fingers on the glass tank that held Reed.

"It really is too bad that you won't make it to husband and wife" he turned to Reed, failing to keep the amusement from his voice.

* * *

Sue had him by the wrist, dragging him through the dirt as silently as she could. She wanted to cry. Johnny hadn't moved or reacted to her touch. His lifeless body didn't seem to notice it was being dragged through the dirt. She hadn't rolled him over in hopes that if there was blood, it wouldn't leave a trail.

There were three men now. One was standing a few feet away from them, his gun still pointed and two walking around on the wooden level above them. All of them had guns and they were all dressed the same. Black combat pants and matching jacket. Some form of minion uniform she assumed. She dragged Johnny behind a pile of broken wood, laying him on his stomach on the floor and shook off her invisibility.

Her eyes turned huge and her hands flew to her mouth when she finally saw her brothers wound. Yes there was blood and lots of it. His healthy glowing skin had paled from the shock of the wound which was just above his left shoulder blade. Checking his pulse she made a silent prayer when she could feel the weak pumps of his pulse in his neck.

"Johnny" she whispered mutely as her eyes welled with tears. What was the matter with her? It was as if she hadn't done this sort of thing before, just running into an obvious trap when some one had tried to tell her multiple times. Now not only did she fear for the life of her fiancé but her brother as well.

She held her breath when the sound of the dirt floor crunching under body weight reached her ears. She edged in front of her brother protectively and gently touching his arm clocked the two of them again. She pursed her lips nervously as a shadow cast on the ground beside her as one of the hit men edged closer to their hiding place. She turned, her eyes searching for the door they had come through and could just see the edge of it passed the boxes that were hiding them. It was only a few meters, she could make that.

She gripped Johnny tighter as the hit man came into view, his masked face peering around the edge of the dusty wood.

* * *

An eyebrow cocked on Dooms forehead as he watched one of his men go flying. Sue had obviously used her power to knock him off his feet with, what he hated to add, impressive force. She had become stronger since his last encounter with her and she was becoming a pain in his backside.

He cursed inwardly knowing that Susan had probably dragged Johnny's body out by now and yeah, what ever.

"Next time" he breathed dangerously. One of them was injured and that was a small accomplishment for the hired help who weren't going to be breathing long enough to see the sun rise.

* * *

**Thats another chapter done and dusted. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed! You really spur me to keep this story going. Sorry for the long wait on this, i have been on holiday for a friends birthday and then when i got back my internet was being a pile or bad stuff and wouldn't work for me. Anywho its here now so i hope you enjoy and please review!

Nixy

* * *

The hospital ward was usually a quiet place; it only consisted of three beds and all the necessary machinery and equipment. Reed had thought it a good idea to build one as an extension of his lab so that if any of the team needed hospital treatment they could have it in the Baxter Building. Ben stood on the other side of the glass wall looking in at the three beds. One of those beds was occupied with Johnny's body. His body that had been stripped of his beloved superhero suit and was now covered in heart sensors and attached to a drip standing at his bedside.

He shook his head watching as the doctor on call walked around Johnny's unconscious form, looking at the heart monitor and making notes. It had just gone ten when he finally got the call from Sue. She had been so distraught that he couldn't understand what she was saying. Her sentences would be interrupted by sharp intakes of breath and hiccups as she cried down the phone. He had convinced her to get it together and drive Johnny's car back to the Baxter Building and he would call the doctor out. He met her down in the lobby and carried Johnny's limp body up into the elevator and into the hospital ward. The doctor was there shortly after and insisted that Sue and Ben leave while he did his work. Ben held her for a little while as the two stood at the glass window looking in.

"It was all my fault" she hiccupped into his chest. Ben shook his head and looked down at her. She chewed her thumb bail nervously, her blue eyes wide with fear.

"It wasn't your fault Susie, you couldn't have known those guys would be there" he tried to reassure.

"Johnny knew" she whispered with a small sniff. "He tried to convince me not to go. And now all this happened because I couldn't wait"

Ben squeezed her as gently as he could to try and comfort her. He moved her long hair behind her shoulder and looked at her exhausted face. Her cheeks were stained with old and new tears, her eyes slightly blood shot.

"Maybe you should get the Doc to take a look at that once he's done with Johnny?" he asked gesturing up to the graze across her right eyebrow. Sue bit her lip remembering when she had been shoved by one of those men as she tried to make for the door, dragging Johnny slowly behind her. She had been invisible and as if the guys had known, one of them ran for the door colliding into her in the process and she fell into a pile of wooden boxes. She had managed to get the two of them away, not without being shot at multiple times first.

"No I'm fine… um… I'm gonna go and lay down. Will you stay here with him?" she asked meeting her friend's gaze. He nodded silently releasing his hold around her shoulders and watching her walk back towards the kitchen.

He had stood there for what felt like hours on end. His eyes grazed over the oxygen mask covering Johnny's mouth and the wires hooking him up to the monitor. He had been injected with something and what was left of the bullet had been removed. Ben shuffled nervously on his feet as the doctor finally turned away from Johnny and began walking towards the door.

"How is he?" Ben asked once the doctor had emerged from the room. He lowered his paper mouth guard and nodded.

"He should be fine. Due to his extraordinarily high body temperature, the bullet melted before it could hit any vital organs. Its now been removed and patched up. His body is still in a state of shock but all he needs now is time to recover and sleep off the anesthetic. He should be awake in a few hours."

Ben breathed a sigh, slapping a hand down on the doctor's shoulder. The small man winced slightly.

"Thanks pal, really"

The doctors nodded and, after handing Ben a contact number, saw himself out the door.

* * *

She hiccupped, her head lolling lazily to one side. Her chest heaved suddenly as a small belch pushed through her body and into her closed mouth. She exhaled through her nosed, her fingers tightening around her glass. Sue sat slumped in her chair at the kitchen table. She had changed from her suit into a jumper of Reeds and a pair of sweat pants. She lent forward in her seat, dropping her head onto her stretched out arm. She blinked wearily at her glass clasped in her other hand and pursed her lips. She could see the alcohol twisting in her glass, the back of her throat was burning from where she had been throwing the drink back as if there were no tomorrow. She felt sick to her stomach. There wasn't anything that could be thrown at her that could possibly make her feel worse then she did right now. Absent mindedly she prodded the graze on her eyebrow and winced. 

Her anesthetic didn't seem to be working she thought turning wearily to the half empty spirit bottle sitting in front of her. She pulled herself to sit up right and blinked, focusing her vision on the green bottle resting in the centre of the table. She grabbed the bottle of Gin and clumsily tipped more clear spirit into her glass. Wincing as she sipped from her glass, she slammed it back down on the table and wiped away the small trickle that had spilt down the corner of her mouth.

Sue sat numbly for a moment staring at her half empty glass. She had been sitting there for the better part of an hour. She thought about going to bed but her head was a rave of thoughts and she knew that sleep wasn't going to come to her any time soon. She thought about a bath but the same thoughts plagued her mind so she tried to numb the pain as best she could. The way she had seen her father do after her mom had died. Her moment of weakness had arrived and Mr. Gin was there for her to lean on and drown her sorrows in and she certainly seemed to be drowning something.

Now, an hour and three quarters of a bottle later, she still didn't feel any better. If anything due to her sudden laziness and spinning vision she felt worse. She groaned pathetically leaning her head back down onto her arm and pressing her face into her material of Reed's jumper. Another hiccup wretched at her throat and she pulled herself to sit up, leaning backwards to glance at the clock on the oven behind her. Holding onto the edge of the table she leaned back on her chair, her head stretched back as she tried to edge further to see the digital clock. The room was spinning, the green lights of the numbers appearing just a blur to Sue. She squinted drunkenly, leaning further back on her chair, her fingers tightening on the edge of the table so she wouldn't fall. She saw the digits upside down and frowned when she failed to focus her vision. Suddenly the legs of her chair slipped on the tiled floor and Sue let out a small screech as she fell backwards. The spine of the chair clattered loudly against the hard floor, echoing loudly in her ears. Sue let out a small whimper as the room fell silent again and she was lying on her back, her butt still on the seat of her chair. Not bothering to move, she covered her face with her arms, shading her eyes from the light and cried.

* * *

Ben rocked tiredly in his chair. The heart monitor of Johnny's machine beeped steadily but Ben had become immune to this sound. It had been a few hours since the doctor had left and apart from the odd lull of the head, Johnny was still unconscious. Looking up at the clock, Ben wondered if he should go and find Sue to tell her at least that Johnny was going to be OK. 

Muffling his yawn with his oversized palm, Ben stood and made his way to the door. He offered Johnny one last look before he left to make his way back to the apartment.

The hallway was dark and every light was off apart from the small glow provided from the kitchen. Sue was still on the floor when he walked in. If it wasn't for her quiet whimpers, Ben would have thought she had knocked herself out. He spied the open bottle of Gin and the half empty glass and shook his head. He made his way toward where she lay, his large rocky feet scraping loudly on the floor boards.

"Susie?"

Her arms still covered her face and she didn't give any indication that she had heard him. With a heavy sigh, Ben knelt down beside her and grabbing the wooden chair, heaved it back on to its four legs. Sue rocked forward limply, her arms falling onto the surface of the table. Ben pulled up a chair next to her and lent forward closely.

"Susie, what are you doing?" he asked quietly. Sue sat hunched forward, her ruffled hair hanging wildly over her face. She breathed heavily through her nose, wisps of hair rising away from her face, caught in the force of her breath. Her bloodshot eyes averted down to the floor almost guiltily and she bit her lip.

"I banged my head" she whined softly as if noticing for the first time that she had hurt herself. She reached up and felt the back of her head, wincing as she touched a newly formed bump.

"Want me to get you some ice?" Ben asked looking sympathetically at his long time friend. She shook her head, her hand falling back into her lap.

"It doesn't matter" she mumbled. She grabbed her glass again and knocked back the rest of its contents.

"The doctor says that Johnny's going to be OK" Ben said lightly. Sue breathed a laugh.

"No thanks to me" she slurred falling forward on the table as she tried to reach for the Gin.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" his question was genuine as was his frown when she ignored him and continued to fill her glass once more.

"Why? It's not like I have anything to stay sober for." She said blankly, her fingers clutching her glass tighter as she raised it to her lips.

"I failed to find Reed and I almost killed my younger brother. If that, my friend, is not a failure then I don't know what is"

"You're not a failure" Ben said failing to keep the shock from his voice. Sue tipped the pure spirit down her throat and slammed her glass on the table, pursing her lips.

"See, this is where…you are wrong." She hiccupped looking up at Ben through half closed eye lids.

"Reeds been gone for ages…and…Johnny tried to tell me over and over and over and over… n over" she frowned "That doesn't even sound like a word any more" she mumbled this time to herself.

"Look Reed is still out there."

"You really think that who ever has him is going to put him up for this long? I wouldn't be surprised if they have started to charge him rent!"

"I can't believe you're saying this, look I know you…"

"No pep talks" she said bluntly holding up a hand to stop Ben from talking. She held his gaze long enough for him to see fresh tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"Look, we will find Reed" Ben began again lifting his chair to sit closer to Sue only to find an invisible shield blocking his way. He bounced off the shield and fell back into his chair. His eye brows rose in shock and he stared open mouthed at Sue.

"I said" she began lightly as she poured more Gin into her glass. "No pep talks"

Ben watched as she tipped another glass down her throat. She lent back in her chair as if to catch every last drop and he watched as the chair fell back yet again. The empty glass smashed against the hard floor and Sue let out a small yell of surprise when she once again found herself facing the ceiling. Ben's shield was dropped and by the time the 30 seconds had passed for him to reach her side, she had passed out.

* * *

Johnny was roused from his deep sleep by the sound of his heart monitor beeping steadily beside his bed. He blinked several times, trying to focus his blurred vision and stretched under his sheets. It took him a moment to realize where he was and to remember what happened. A sharp pang of pain surged through his shoulder and he breathed out a small sigh. 

The hospital ward had always creeped him out. There was something about a remote room with nothing but beds and a life support machine that made him nervous. It reminded him of some horror film he had seen in the past. Pulling himself to sit up, he brought his fingers to his eyes, trying to rid them of sleep. Besides the throbbing in his shoulder he felt almost perfect.

Johnny wondered where Sue and Ben were and decided that he wasn't going to wait for them to come and visit him with a bowl of grapes to find out. He pulled off everything that was sticking to him that shouldn't be there and stood shakily on his feet. He regarded the one piece night dress he was now wearing for a moment and made a note to change.

Ben was sitting in the living room when Johnny walked through the door way.

"Hey Kiddo, what are you doing on your feet?" Ben chuckled happy to see the youngest member trying to recover as quickly as possible. "Nice dress" he added quickly.

Johnny smiled as he slowly walked towards the sofas.

"You sound like Sue" he said quietly. He gripped the top of the sofa tightly as if to keep his balance and guided himself to sit down beside Ben.

"How are you feeling?" Ben asked turning his attention off of the television. Johnny cocked an eyebrow.

"Pebbles, I didn't know you cared!" Johnny mocked playfully. Ben's eyebrows lowered in annoyance for a moment before he shook it off.

"Susie does" he dodged.

"Where is Sue?" Johnny asked as he slowly lent back in his seat.

"She's in bed. She'll probably sleep in until late tomorrow. Poor Kids drank herself into a coma."

"What?" Johnny asked unable to keep the shock out of his voice. "Sue doesn't drink like that."

"She does now. I found her in the kitchen after she had tipped half a bottle of Gin down her neck. She's feeling so guilty…I think. She was hard to understand. I never got the drunken people talk."

"What does she feel guilty for?"

"For what happened to you. About Reed still being lost…"

"That's crazy, none of that was her fault. Ok it was her fault she didn't listen to me, but I'm usually wrong!"

"Hey it's not me you have to convince." Ben said holding his hands up.

"I can't believe she thinks all this is her fault." Johnny thought out loud. Ben nodded.

"Yeah she is taking all of this a lot harder then I thought. I guess this is what happens when Reeds not around."

Johnny breathed a small laugh and nodded his head.

"We have to find Reed…for or Sue's sake".

* * *

A/N: I know this didnt really go anywhere but im having so many ideas going through my head for what could happen next and i still havent figured out what will work best!

sorry again for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed, please review!

Nixy

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I have changed the title. I don't know why, I just didn't think that There You'll Be was the best thing I could come up with for this type of story. Any way I hope I haven't confused any one! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I have so many ideas for this fic that I'm having trouble coming up with one that im totally happy with. Dilemma, dilemma! **_

* * *

****

**Sorry Ever After**

**Chapter Fiver**

Thick drapes guarded the windows and kept the mornings light at bay. It was sunny outside but apart from the thin crack in the drapes, the only thing Susan Storm was aware of was the nauseating pounding in her head.

The room was dark and stuffy. Sue lay tangled in the thick bed sheets which she had half kicked off during the night. She had discovered that keeping the duvet on the bed was a two man job. Ever since Reed had been gone there had not been a night where the covers hadn't slipped off and fallen onto the floor. Sue had to resort to rolling the covers around her to make sure she didn't wake up freezing and with no duvet.

This morning Sue was painfully aware of the fact that she had an uncomfortable layer of sweat resting between her breasts and her shoulder blades. She lay on her side, her head flat against the mattress and her duvet covers wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

She blinked and through half closed eye lids, looked down the bed at the drapes opposite her. Her leg, bent up to her chest, hung out of the duvet, the cool morning air hugging her toes. She flexed her foot and taking a deep breath, straightened out her leg and rolled over onto her back.

A groggy moan passed her lips and she pressed her fingers into her eyes. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she slowly pushed herself up onto her pillows. There was an untouched pint of water sitting on her bedside table and an empty bucket on the floor in front of it.

She lifted her arm and reached for the glass of water. Her palm slapped against the wooden surface as if it was the heaviest thing in the world and her fingers touched the cold glass. Trying hard not to move the rest of her body she managed to grasp the water and bring it to her mouth. She gulped the cool liquid, only just realizing how thirsty she was. The pint was gone in a moment, the glass slammed back down onto the small table and she gasped.

Her chest heaved as a hiccup forced itself up her body and a small burp escaped her lips. She frowned at her ungraceful ness and silently pardoned herself. Lazily she looked around the room oblivious to the time or day. She kicked off the duvet covers not batting an eye lid as they crumpled on the carpet at the bottom of the bed. She slid off the sheets and grumbled as she padded bare foot to the long mirror which stood against the far wall next to her dressing table. She stood for a moment, scratching the back of her head before she leaned closer. Through squinted eye lids she could see the vision of a hung over woman in her missing husbands t-shirt with her cheeks stained from the make up put on the day before and her hair tangles and wild around her shoulders. She took only a small depressing moment to take in her appearance before she stumbled out of her bedroom and made her way into the kitchen.

Johnny was standing at the kitchen side with the blender on when she entered and fell into a chair. Sue cringed at the loud screeching, her hands coming up to her temples in a vain attempt to protect her ears and already throbbing brain from the noise.

Johnny caught the small sound of his sister's whimper and looked over his shoulder and switched off the blender. He let out a small smirk at the state of her as she rested her elbows on the table, her head falling into her hands.

"Morning" he offered lifting the lid from the blender and reaching out for a glass from the cabinet above him.

"Morning" Sue croaked, her voice still cloaked with sleep, her hair falling around her face. Johnny watched his sister silently as he poured his concoction into the glass and carried it over to the table. He took a seat beside Sue and pushed the glass in front of her.

Suddenly Sue shot up and stared at her brother.

"Johnny! You're ok!" She yelled forgetting for a moment about her hang over; she flung her arms around her brother. Johnny gripped the table to stop the chair from going over and wrapped his spare arm around Sue's back.

Sue squeezed Johnny tightly, her weight falling on him almost completely.

"Oh my god, Johnny I'm so so so so sorry" her muffled voice cracked into his shoulder. Johnny stroked the back of her head affectionately.

"Susie, its ok I understand" He assured kissing the side of her head.

"No, I think I'm going to throw up" she announced pulling away suddenly. Johnny stared at her, her blue eyes locked with his for a moment. He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you?" he asked. Sue brought her hand to her mouth before shaking her head slowly.

"No I think I'm ok" she said sheepishly. Johnny nodded with a smile before pushing the glass further towards Sue. She eyed the thick contents cautiously not even sure if what ever it was should be drank of chewed if indeed consumed at all.

"What _is _that?" she asked falling back into her chair.

"You're hang over cure" Johnny announced triumphantly. Sue made a face before turning back to her brother.

"You seriously expect me to drink that?"

"Take it from some one who has one too many beers six out of seven nights a week and still looks good bright an early the next morning."

Sue said nothing, she continued to stare blankly at him as he picked up the glass and held it front of her face.

"Just don't ask what's in it" he added.

"Why is it purple?" she asked eyeing the glass again taking the glass from Johnny. He pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Just drink it. It will make you feel better."

"I think its going to take more then a glass of purple crap to make me feel better" Sue said dryly looking down to her lap. There was a moments silence between the two before Johnny reached over and embraced his sister again. She solemnly rested the side of her face onto his shoulder trying to swallow the lump which had formed in her throat.

"I'm so glad you're ok" she whispered quietly gripping the material of his shirt tighter. She hugged him tightly for a moment finding a strange comfort in the arms of her younger brother. She wasn't used to him being the brave strong sibling. It was usually her with the fake smile and false confidence telling him that everything was going to be ok and that in the end it would all work out. With each passing day her hope of finding her fiancé was dimming and her heat was breaking off peace by peace and she was finding it harder and harder to keep herself together. She didn't seem to care who saw her without make up or when she had just rolled out of bed. She didn't see the point in dressing up any more. The one person she dressed to impress for was gone.

"Im going to take a shower" Sue mumbled pulling apart from Johnny. She pushed herself out of her chair and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Don't forget you're cure!" Johnny called to her picking up the untouched glass. Sue paused in her tracked and made a face as she slowly turned to take the glass.

"Just down it in one" he urged. She snatched the glass from him and taking one last glance at the purple contents, tipped it down her throat.

Johnny's eyes widened as he watched Sue drink his concoction in one. He knew what it tasted like, being one of his home made cures but even he couldn't drink it in one.

"Good girl" he managed as Sue finished the last of the drink off. Her face crumpled in disgust, her bare arm coming to her lips as if trying to wipe the taste away.

"What.."

"Don't ask!" Johnny cut her off. Sue stared at him, her nose wrinkled with distaste, the taste of the drink still lingering in her mouth.

"Ok now we're even" she muttered shaking her head.

"Why?"

"Because I think that this stuff is going to kill me" she coughed. Johnny laughed at Sue's dry humor. It only reared its ugly head every once in a while, that's when you knew that things with her were bad.

* * *

The shower was powerful and the water was hot. The small ensuit of Sue and Reed's bedroom was filled with steam rising in small clouds from the shower head. Sue stood with her back to the hot down pour, her forehead resting on the glass doors. She pushed her heavy hair behind her ear and let out a large sigh. The glass door was cold against her hot skin giving her a feeling of relief.

Switching off the shower, she climbed out, her bear feet creating a small puddle on the bath matt. A plain white towel hung over the side of the door. She gripped it and pulling it down, wrapped it around her body.

Condensation lay thick on the mirror above the sink. Sue stood staring at it for a moment before pushing her palm to the glass and wiping it away. She looked at herself for a moment, her reflection not changing much from when she had looked at herself earlier. Her make up was gone and her hair was soaked and stuck to her head. Her face looked aged, the dark circles under her eyes painfully visible and frown marks slightly creasing the sides of her mouth. She ran a hand down on side of her face, trying to feel the creases with her finger tips. She had never looked so old. She was not old, not even middle aged and yet the passed two weeks had seemed to kill her.

She sighed and drew her attention to the sink, turning on the cold tap and reaching for her tooth brush. The sound of the running water filled the small room, the condensation slowly starting to lift.

"Sue"

She paused for a moment, the toothbrush held still in her mouth as she strained her ears to listen. She lent back to look out of the small crack in the door which led into her bedroom. It appeared to be empty. She stood still for several moments, nothing but the sound of the tap reaching her ears.

"Sue"

A shaky breath left her nose as goose bumps appeared on her arms and legs. She turned to look into her bedroom again, staring hard around the room. Turning back to the mirror, she looked at herself again. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened as they fell upon the image of some one standing behind her. It took her a second to register who it was.

"Sue" His voice sounded weak and husky. Reed appeared thin and pale behind her. She froze, the toothbrush falling into the sink and she let out a surprised scream. Turning on her heal, she whipped around to face him but he was gone.

Her eyes darted about the room, her chest heaving with heavy, uneven breaths.

"Sue?"

She gasped at the sound of her name again and turned quickly to her bedroom. She gripped the towel around her chest tightly in one hand as the sound of foot steps reached her ears. She swallowed nervously.

"Sue?" Johnny became visible as he pushed her bedroom door open and walked in. He spotted her in the ensuit and made his way to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked walking to the doorway. Sue stared at him, gripping the side of the sink tightly. Johnny surveyed her, his eyes moving to the sink of running water. She didn't move as he walked in and turned the tap off and came to stand in front of her.

"Why did you scream?" he asked gently, his hands resting on her bare shoulders.

"Reed" She managed in a horse whisper. Johnny frowned realizing that his sister was shivering. He looked her in the eye noticing that she seemed to be staring past him. His eyes slowly followed her gaze behind him before looking back to her confused.

"He.. he was standing behind me, I saw him in the mirror." Johnny bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. His sister had finally lost the plot.

"Susie, that's impossible"

"I saw him" she began finally making eye contact with him.

"Sue.." he began as he coaxed her out of the bathroom. "You drank a lot last night" he said lightly as he lead her to her bed and sat her down.

"Johnny, I saw him. I mean…I think I saw him." she cocked her head in confusion trying to relive the scene in her head but her doubt was making it hard for her to remember correctly.

"I definitely head my name" she began looking back up to her brother.

"That was me" he said bluntly folding his arms over his chest. Sue bit her lower lip, her eyes falling down to her lap.

"No, I looked!"

Johnny frowned and came to sit beside her on the bed.

"Sue, you're not making any sense. Maybe the drink I gave you was too strong" he sounded thoughtful. Sue looked at him, her eyes stern.

"I mean not that there was anything in it that would cause hallucinations!" he finished quickly holding up his hands.

"You might just be tired" he began again resting a hand on her back.

"Maybe...Ill get dressed and we can start thinking of ways to find Reed" She said jumping up and heading to her wardrobe. Johnny pursed his lips, scratching the back of his head. He looked at his sister again before letting out a loud defeated sigh

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review review review!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So im sorry its taking me so long to get these chapters to you its busy in my world at the moment! I hope you enjoy this next chapter please review and tell me what you think.**

**Nixy**

**xxxxx**

* * *

**Sorry Ever After**

**Chapter 6**

It was about four in the afternoon by the time Sue settled down in the lab. After dressing and being force fed by Ben she spent the majority of the early afternoon with her head down a toilet. After showering again and changing again she had finally slumped into the large leather chair and pulled herself to a computer.

The blur of the television in the front room played in the background and Sue found herself subconsciously listening to Johnny's stupid T.V show as she worked.

The small sample of armor still rested on the side from the last test Johnny had ran and carelessly left outside of a container. She sighed pushing herself away from the work top and lifting her glasses to rest on top of her head. When Johnny had first brought the sample back it looked like nothing but a half melted piece of thick tin. It was cold and smooth under her finger tips. She glanced around the lab looking for a container until her fingers ran over a small dent in the metal. She glanced down, her blue eyes squinting at the dark silver colored sample. She pushed her glasses back down to the bridge of her nose and brought the metal closer to her face. It looked like some kind of engraving that had been half melted. She silently cursed Johnny and his higher body temperatures.

Looking around the lab she caught sight of Reed's microscope and practically ran towards it. Her breath was shaky as she placed the metal underneath the glass and pressed her eye to it. It took her seconds to get the view into focus and study it. She changed lenses, magnifying the image even more. She exhaled loudly through her nose, her eyes growing wide as she took in the engraving. It was in Roman text the letters V and O were visible before the shiny metal turned into cooled melted material.

She exhaled, straightening herself and carefully picking up the metal from under the microscope. She could hear Johnny constantly changing the channel from the living down the hall. She looked around the empty lab for a moment before turning on her heal and heading to find her brother.

"So it looks like it has been a very lonely five weeks for our Invisible Woman Susan Storm as word on her fiancée's disappearance still remains a mystery. Police are becoming restless in their search for Mr. Fantastic as it boarders on five weeks with still no suspects and no evidence."

Sue paused at the sound of the news reader's voice, anger coiling in her stomach as she came face to face with the T.V screen. Johnny was no where in sight, the sofa still dented from where he had been sitting.

"It seems it may be up to the remaining Fantastic team to find their lost comrade but it looks like it could be a while before any one finds a lead."

Sue stood frozen in the doorway of the living room, her large eyes glued to the television set. Despite herself she listened, fresh tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She never had been able to ignore day time news since the Fantastic Four ha become the hot topic of the century. She looked around the empty living room wondering where Reed was to switch off the T.V for her. The remote control was no where in sight and the news reader's voice seemed to fill the small room. Her knuckles tightened on the small, only piece of evidence she had and a new sense of determination seemed to wash over her. Her mind raced with rage at the thought of families sitting at home listening intently to the blonde woman on the screen, pitying and sympathizing for her, it was almost embarrassing. The fact that every person in the city knew her business and her pain almost turned her fair cheeks pink with anger.

She couldn't seem to maneuver herself to turn the television off, her bare feet glued to her spot on the cream carpet. Her ears filled with the woman's voice who kept talking about the lack of evidence on Reeds case and how hope was dimming and that the citizens should pray and then next on would be an intense look on the Invisible Woman's fashion clips.

The tears spilled down onto her cheeks, her wrist gripped so tightly around the shard of metal that its edges cut into her palm. Suddenly all she saw was red. She was so angry with this woman and with the rest of the city. Mr. Fantastic who risked his life on a daily basis to save all their sorry asses and all they were doing was sitting on their back sides wondering if he was ever coming back. She didn't feel herself pick up the large china vase from the small coffee table beside the door way and she didn't see herself launch it with new found strength at the television set. Suddenly all that filled her ears was the loud smash as the vase collided with the television screen and the fizz of electricity as the screen crippled into broken glass.

Footsteps sounded from the direction of the kitchen and suddenly Ben and Johnny appeared beside her. The two men looked gob smacked at the mess at the end of the living room and at Sue who stood silent and not blinking beside them.

"What happened to the T.V?" Johnny screeched running towards it, his eyes taking in the broken glass and china. The batch of sunflowers that once occupies the vase lay scattered around the television in a pool of cold water. He looked up at his sister and Ben, his face almost in mourning.

"Why'd you break the T.V?" Johnny pressed again not taking in Sue's tear stained face or her watery eyes.

"I'm sorry Johnny, have I made you miss your favorite T.V show?" Sue spat, her voice going up a semi tone.

"Susie" Ben began placing a hand on her shoulder. Sue jumped out of his touch, whipping around to face her friend.

"What? Do you two not realize that Reed is missing? Cause the rest of Manhattan all do. Am I the only one who cares about finding him?" she yelled turning to her brother again who was bent in front of the television trying to see the extent of the damage.

"Relax Johnny; fly down the store an buy a new one!" She spoke at normal level this time, her voice filled with distain. Her eyes filled with anger as she watched her brother creep around the broken glass looking upset for his loss.

"And while you're at it see if their hiding Reed down there too!" she yelled as she stormed out of the living room.

The two men stood in silence, both wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Why have you gotta be so insensitive!" Ben scolded the younger member of his team. Johnny shrugged standing straight.

"What?" he asked. He fully appreciated Sue being emotional because of Reed and though he didn't want to admit it, he missed Reed a lot too but he didn't understand why the T.V had become a victim of his sister's temper.

* * *

The breeze was cold against her face as she walked briskly down the streets of New York. With no particular destination, Sue flew across the roads with her head down. Fading in and out of visibility, she kept her distance from other people, trying not to draw attention to herself.

Over head the sky was gray with endless, dark cloud blanked over a once warm blue sky. A single tear dropped onto her cheek as she walked, the cold wind not helping with her watery eyes. She wiped it away annoyingly, folding her arms over her chest to try and conserve some body heat. She hadn't realized it was going to be this cold out side or she would have made sure she had a jacket when she did her dramatic exit.

Thinking about it now, she felt foolish about what she had done. She had broken her and Reed's engagement present from one of Reeds distant relatives and broken the only entertainment source for Johnny. The vase she could get away with but with no T.V Johnny was going to be on her case all the time. She suddenly wondered when she was going to lose this mother role she had adopted. She hated having time to think after an out burst like that. She had never really been as dramatic as to break anything before or rather launch an exceptionally heavy vase all the way across a room. Instead of stewing and getting even angrier, she felt sorry and slightly stupid. This walk would usually be followed by a sheepish entrance and a quiet apology.

With people walking passed her and not stopping to look and cars driving passed without sounding their horns, Sue wondered if she was invisible or not. It seemed when she was only in a baggy mans jumper and jeans with her hair lazily pulled back into a messy pony tail people didn't seem to take much notice.

A few more meters down the pathway and she came to a large greenery with a small park in the centre. Due to the cold, dark weather it was empty. It didn't take her long to trek across the grass and set up camp on a swing. With her feet still firmly on the black rubble she pushed herself back and forth.

Opening up her palm she found that she had still been keeping the small shard of metal at death drip. Tiny clumps of dried blood fell from its sharp edges as she lifted it to her eye. This was her only thing to go on. She had to find out what the rest of the embossed writing was. She looked down at her hand and down at the small cuts on her hand which had already started to scab over.

"Vo…" she read as she took on last glance at the metal before slipping it in her jean pocket.

"What the hell does Vo mean?" she asked aloud. A gust of wind blew hard across the park causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. She swallowed slowly feeling suddenly creeped out. The low breeze almost howled through the swing chains, the vacant swing beside her slowly swaying in the wind.

Sue looked around the empty park wondering how far she had walked. Not that far at all but she hadn't realized how creepy this park was.

Another cold wind blew, wrapping her body in its harsh breeze. She shivered wrapping her arms around herself.

"Sue…"

She wasn't even sure if she had heard correctly as the sound of her name seemed to be carried by the loud wind.

"Susan…"

Sue laughed nervously wondering if she had finally crossed the line into complete insanity. She had always joked that Reed was the only thing that kept her sane but she had never actually imagined it to be true. Well not completely anyway.

Was she totally crazy to admit to herself that the weak whisper of her name sounded just like the voice in her bathroom?

"Sue"

She gasped, her name ringing loud and clear in her ears this time. Her head whipped around automatically towards his voice. Her mouth remained open, her eyes wide and not blinking. Her grip tightened around the chains of her swing, her feet slamming on the rubble forcing herself to a halt on her swing.

"Reed…" her voice was horse, partly out of fear and disbelief. The frail silhouette of her fiancée now occupied the swing next to hers. He sat slumped, his back curved as he hunched forward slightly, his skin pale.

"Susie…" he spoke, his voice sounding like something out of a 80s horror movie.

A hand flew over her mouth in shock and her eyes once again filled with tears.

"Oh my God, Reed" she whispered, her voice breaking through her tears. He weakly clung onto the chairs, his eyes looking at her from behind half closed eye lids. Still in his blue uniform, Sue could see his chest rising and falling with uneven breaths. Though his pants were weak, it sounded as if he was almost out of breath.

Sue could not longer feel the wind, the rest of her surroundings seemed to gray out around her.

"Help me" it sounded more like a demand rather then a cry for help. Sue swallowed; her mouth had suddenly gone very dry.

"I'm trying" she began, her voice at an unusually high pitch. "I miss you so much."

Reed weakly shook his head, his eyes averting to the black rubble at his feet.

"I'm running out of time" he breathed quietly. Sue found herself leaning forward slightly to hear his words better.

"What do you mean? Where are you?" a new wave of panic rising inside of her.

"Susie" he whispered, his neck straightening and his brown eyes locking with hers once more. He lent sideward on his swing, pushing himself closer to her and stretching out an arm.

His fingers were ice cold on her cheek, but Sue didn't care. Her heart beat loudly against her ribs, adrenaline surging through her. She let out a shaky breath as she lent into his touch.

"Find me, Sue" he begged quietly.

"Tell me where you are." She pressed again reaching up and resting her hand over his.

"Please Susie…" he said pulling his hand away. Sue watched as a single tear rolled down his pale cheek. It was as if he wasn't hearing her.

"I'm trying Reed but I need help. Please help me, tell me where you are." She pleaded her voice breaking as another batch of fresh tears began to blur her vision.

"Please Reed, I'm scared. I can't do it by myself." She cried quietly. She cried at his lack of response to her words. Her body ached to hold him, but his physique looked as if it would break under the slightest bit of pressure. She wanted him to help her. She had been trying for over a month and not it appeared that she was running out of time.

"Love you" he said his dark eyes locking with hers, a faint smile lingering on his lips.

She nodded silently, her tears falling freely down her face. She could feel the wind again.

"Just wait" he said quietly, his arm stretching forward as he pointed to something in the park. She sniffed, her eyes following his finger to a trash can bolted to the floor in the middle of the park.

Her name echoed through the wind again and by the time her eyes had flown back to the swing, he was gone. Color came back into her surroundings and suddenly all she heard was the wind. Looking back at where Reed had been pointing she wiped her face with her sleeve.

Had he really just been sitting there talking to her? There was definitely no one around to mistake it for. The rustling of paper drew her attention back towards the trash can. An old sheet of news paper was caught in the breeze, colliding with the side of the bin before flying towards her. With shaking hands, she caught the paper and opened the single sheet up. Her brow lowered as her eyes took in a photo of Victor before the storm, the head line reading 'Von Doom to go into Space'. Sue looked blankly at the page for several moments wondering if this was what Reed was pointing at and if so what the hell did it mean. Then something caught her eye. In the back ground of the black and white photograph was Victors name embossed into one of his large chairs. She gasped as she thumbled around into her jean pocket and pulling out the small shard of armor. Holding it against the photo she compared the two letters on the metal to the decoration on the chair in the picture.

"Miss?"

The forgien voice startled her, she didnt think any one was around. She looked up from her seat on the swing at the officer. He wore a black uniform with a black bullet proof waist coat and shiney black shoes.

"Is everything ok Miss?" he asked coming to stand in front of her, his hands resting on his hips. Sue bit her lower lip, suddenly very conscious of the tear stains on her cheeks. She looked the officer up and down, allowing a moments silence to pass between them. Slowly she nodded metting his eyes again.

"You were er... talking to some one?" he asked looking around the park in sign of a second person. He scratched the back of his head, breathing out a sigh before looking at Sue.

She cleared her throat and hook her head. The man standing before her had a worried expression written across his face.

"No, i wasnt talking to any one." she lied quietly. Her eyes widened in worry as the officer croutched down in front of her, his face only inches away from hers.

"You crying Miss?" He asked gently. Sue studied his face, wided eyed before shaking her head again. She wiped her face with her fingers and tightened her pony tail.

"Erm..." she began with a shaky voice. "Can you take me home?" she asked locking her blue eyes with his dark ones. the officer studied her face for a moment, taking in her swollen, red eyes, her pink, damp cheeks, her red tipped nose and her matted hair before nodding slowly. straightening to his full height, he held out a hand to sue which she took. He put his arm around her shoulders as be began to walk her out of the park.

Sue clutched the news paper tighter in her hand and allowed the officer to walk her to his car. She had to get home.

**A/N: Woo thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this, looks like Susie has found the only lead in New York!!**

**Please Review!!**


End file.
